team_5ds_worldwide_celebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ang TV
Ang TV (English: The TV) is a youth-oriented variety show in the Philippines. The show's format was inspired by its predecessor Kaluskos Musmos, (a popular Philippine kiddie gag show in the 1970s and its foreign counterpart The Mickey Mouse Club). Prior to 1992, Raymund Pilada, a Filipino director, enlisted a group of kids and pre-teens to create the first ever youth-oriented variety show in the Philippines. Many of the Philippines' current artists are from Ang TV. Active Filipino artists from Ang TV include Jolina Magdangal, Angelica Panganiban, Claudine Barretto, Rica Peralejo, John Prats, Angelu de Leon, Camille Prats, Shaina Magdayao, Kaye Abad and Patrick Garcia. Cast First season (1992–1994) (1992-1997)]] (1992-1997)]] (1992-1997)]] Second season (1994–1995) (1994-1995)]] (1994-1997)]] Third season (1995–1997) (1995-1997)]] (1995-1997)]] (1995-1997)]] (1995-1997)]] Special participation * Winnie Cordero * Joji Isla * Giselle Sanchez * Joy Viado * Paquito Diaz * Romy Diaz * Ian Oliver Nocum Tolentino ''Ang TV'' (reformatted) After running on-air for two years, Ang TV came back with a new theme song and a new logo, and the network added more talents to the show's list of bright stars. ''Ang TV 2'' After a couple more years the Ang TV "fever" continued, with many youngsters still auditioning to be a part of the show aired in 2001-2003. Legacy Ang TV's famous catchphrase was "Nge!" after a joke, as well as it popularized the famous iconic opening line "4:30 na! Ang TV na!". Other ABS-CBN shows have picked up on this catchphrase as well (examples: Joey Marquez and Richard Gomez from Palibhasa Lalake; The Gwapings: Jomari Yllana, Mark Anthony Fernandez, and Erik Fructuoso; and Jennifer Sevilla, Nannette Inventor, Carmina Villaroel, Nova Villa and Sammy Lagmay from "Abangan ang Susunod na Kabanata"). Ang TV's theme was "Do Wah Diddy Diddy," which later was incorporated into the show's theme song. A lot has changed during this era. Most of them are non showbiz personnel already. Some say that other Ang TV casts have started their career in the states. Some Ang TV talents were seen in a call center located in Ortigas and Libis. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show Legendary. In homage to Ang TV, Bodie Cruz, as a cast member of the reality show ''Pinoy Big Brother'' (Season 2), had to complete a task of beginning each of his sentences with "Esmyuskee" (play with the phrase "excuse me"), and then ending them with "Nge!" Big Brother also featured some footage of Bodie's stint as an Ang TV kid. Ang TV, The Album was released in 1994 through Ivory Music & Video (formerly Ivory Records). Ang TV: The Homecoming followed with a release date in 1996 via Star Records. Due to its popularity in 1996, the franchise released a movie, Ang TV Movie: The Adarna Adventure, via Star Cinema. Ang TV was re-aired again now on Jeepney TV in 2012 due to its popularity and loyalty of TV viewers. The tag, 'Yun oh! and Oyoyoyoyoyyyy! has been made known by the trio Dante Salem, July Camacho and Pen Ang. Lorjilla "Sweet" Coloma recorded the Series Finale collaborating with Christian Fernandez and Nelle Marie Rimorin dubbed as DoReMi of HPCarepacks Later that year, 3 members emerge from their Ang TV 2 stint as Victor Villanueva II, Nino Lucas and Tryztoff Mariano became the prominent faces in the country. More recently, the Esmyuskee skit appeared in ABS-CBN's 2013 summer station ID, with former Ang TV mainstay Angelica Panganiban and the Goin Bulilit kids reciting the skit. The Esmyuskee skit was also used on Goin' Bulilit, with the Ang TV cast members Angelica Panganiban in September 22, 2013 and Jolina Magdangal in November 16, 2014 as special guests. Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Philippine television series Category:1992 Philippine television series debuts Category:1997 Philippine television series endings Category:2001 Philippine television series debuts Category:2003 Philippine television series endings Category:Star Cinema films Category:1996 films Category:Best Philippine Television Show of the Year